Who Is She Exactly?
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan is a singer name hikari minami and natsume is also a singer no one but the staff and hotaru knows that mikan is the singer hikari minami. why doesnt natsume know that mikan is the singer hikari minami? read and find out. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Who Is She Exactly?**

I can't believe this is already my 12th fanfic in 5 months. Yes I know I can so better than that, but still at least some cheers will help motivate me.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

**Summary: **Before Mikan was transferred into the academy she was a singer and a very young one at her age. She was a singer when she was 5 years of age and she still is. Sometimes, she would have missions because she is now a special star, but sometimes she would have to postpone the missions and have Persona do her missions in her place while she goes to rehearsal or to her concert. Magazines and articles of Mikan everywhere in Gakuen Alice. Now no one really knows, besides the staff, that Mikan Sakura is actually the singer Hikari Minami. Natsume is also a singer, but he doesn't know that Mikan is actually Hikari Minami. Natsume doesn't have a stage name and so that is why he has more fan girls than usual when the whole academy found out that Natsume was the singer. What if one day Natsume happen to see Mikan going out the academy with a cape covering her and why does her singing sound so familiar? Find out for yourself!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

**Mikan's POV**

Hello, as you know my name is Mikan Sakura, but one thing that you don't know about me is that I am Japan's number 1 singer, Hikari Minami. But of course, there's Natsume-kun, but he's only in rank number 2. Loser thinks he can do better than me does he?! Well think again!! *Laughs evilly* Oh whoops sorry no one's supposed to know that I am the singer Hikari Minami so keep a secret just between us two, ne? *Winks* Anyways, I am also a special star so it's naturally that I do missions, but I only do my missions when I don't have a rehearsal or concert. But when I have a rehearsal or concert, Persona will have to do my missions for me or have it postponed until I'm available due to orders of the headmaster, whom I have recently found out was my real father, Shin Sakura. I really love my father, but I also love my foster father, Narumi-sensei as well. Whoops forget what I said while I do some business with the author. **(Mikan: *holds a dagger near my throat* don't make me say things that they're not supposed to know yet Me: so who cares Mikan: we don't want the story to be shorter now do we? Me: N-no now put that dagger away)**

Okay sorry for my "time" with the author. That thing with the dagger and the author about to be killed was due to the training I had with Persona. I just hate him now!! I hate it when he says "emotions get in the way when fighting with an enemy"

**End of POV**

"Mikan, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Anna. "Nothing. Nothing at all." said Mikan nervously. "Are you sure?" asked Nonoko. "Yea I'm sure. Oh my god!! I'm gonna be late, see ya later!!" yelled Mikan running to her room. While Mikan was on her way to her room, she suddenly bumped into someone. She waited for the impact of the ground, but she felt nothing but warm and strong arms had a firm grip on her waist. She looked up and saw that the person she bumped into was Natsume. Realizing that Natsume was holding her, Mikan blushed. Natsume also realized and blushed too. Mikan tried to get up and Natsume helped her up, too. "Why, you're actually being nice for a change." said Mikan. "I'm only being nice because" said Natsume. "Because?" asked Mikan. "Because you're an idiot!!" said Natsume calmly. Mikan fumed and stomped away.

"**Will Mikan Sakura please go to 'THAT' room? I repeat will Mikan Sakura go to 'THAT' room?" **said the PA system. Natsume suddenly let go of Mikan and glared at her. "What exactly is 'THAT' room?" asked Natsume angrily thinking that Persona was asking her. "I don't know, but I have to go now. Bye, Natsume-kun." said Mikan nervously and ran to 'THAT' room.

'THAT' room was actually the headmaster's office. "Well, it seems that you got the message." said Shin. **(me: remember he is Mikan's father)** "Hai, Outo-san." said Mikan sitting on a chair. "Well, you have a mission today, but it's been postponed because you have a concert. A duet actually with Natsume Hyuuga." said Shin. "But, what if he finds out who I am because you know how sharp he is?" asked Mikan. "Ah, but that's the part that I'm getting to. I've upgraded your disguise so he won't notice that you're Hikari Minami and vice versa." said Shin. "Arigato, outo-san!!" yelled Mikan and hugged Shin. "Hai, now go get ready for that concert." said Shin and Mikan was out the door before he finished the sentence. Mikan was in her room deciding what to wear with the duet with Natsume. She stopped moving and blushed. Now that she remember it, this is going to be the first duet that she's going to have with Natsume.

Mikan started throwing her clothes around the room until she heard a knock on her door. "Coming!!" yelled Mikan and went to open her door. "Ahh, Hotaru why did you visit me?" asked Mikan. "Because I heard some rustling from my room and your clothes are everywhere." said Hotaru. "I know your secret, Mikan. You're actually--" Hotaru was cut off because Mikan covered Hotaru's mouth with her hand. Hotaru took out her baka gun and shot it at Mikan. Mikan was blown back into her room and Hotaru walked in and locked the door. "You're the true identity of Hikari Minami." said Hotaru. "H-how did you know that?" asked Mikan getting smaller and smaller while Hotaru's getting larger and larger. "Easy, we've known each other since we were 4, of course it's natural if I know." said Hotaru. Mikan nodded her head with her mouth open. "Anyways, we better get you ready for that duet with Hyuuga." said Hotaru. "Hai!!" said Mikan smiling, but then she frowned. "Are you going to tell anyone about this?" asked Mikan. Hotaru gave Mikan one of her rare smiles and said "Why should I? You never told anyone my secrets and neither will I."

Hotaru took out an outfit and Mikan thought for a while and nodded her head. Hotaru helped Mikan with her accessories and hair. Mikan is wearing a red long sleeved shirt that reaches to the end of her thumb and black mini shorts. Her hair is down with curls at the end. She has black mid thigh boots. Hotaru temporarily dyed Mikan's hair into a raven color and Mikan had olive color contacts on. Hotaru took a cape from Mikan's closet and wrap it around Mikan careful as to not ruin her hair and make-up.

Mikan walked out of the room and went into Shin's office wit Hotaru following her with her baka cannon in her hands so no one knows that Mikan is, for now, Hikari Minami. Mikan opened the door and Hotaru closed the door. "Outo-san, Hotaru found out that I'm Hikari Minami. So can she be my manager since I currently don't have a manager?" asked Mikan with her puppy eyes. "Why of course you can have Hotaru as your manager it'll be better too since you both are best friends!!" yelled Shin and took out some slips. Hotaru knew what to do and that's exactly what she did. She signed the slips and had an ID to have permission and proof that she is Mikan's manger. They both walked to the front of the academy and told the guard that they had permission they were allowed to leave the academy for Mikan's duet. Natsume was on the tree and noticed that Hotaru was walking out of the academy with a girl. He assumed that it must be Mikan, but he took a closer look at her and saw that she looked a lot like Hikari Minami, but he knew that Hikari Minami doesn't go to Gakuen Alice. He knew that she was going to an academy, but she never said what academy she went to.

Natsume waited until Hotaru and the "girl" left and jumped down from the tree and walked into his ride to the concert. Mikan's driver had to take a different route to the concert because the driver, Mikan, and Hotaru both don't want Natsume to find out who Hikari Minami really is and why Hotaru is with her. Natsume was at the stage behind the curtains waiting for Hikari Minami to come. After 5 minutes, Hikari finally arrived with Hotaru behind her. Natsume raised his eyebrow when he saw Hotaru. "I'm her manager." said Hotaru. Hotaru took Hikari's cape off and gave her an ear phone. Natsume has a microphone in his hand and waited for Hikari to catch up with him.

"Now, please welcome the rank number 1 and rank number 2..." said the announcer.

* * *

Me: hey, when Mikan becomes Hikari Minami I'm gonna call her Hikari instead of Mikan.

Mikan: just to let you know so you don't get me and Hikari mixed up.

Hikari: yea

Me and Mikan: Why are you here?! You're not even real!!

Natsume: Urasai baka

Me: who're you calling a baka, aho!!

Hotaru: Please review

Mikan: sweatdrops


	2. The Duet

**Who Is She Exactly?**

_Italics-thoughts_

Me: Hello!

Mikan: XxFallenDemonxX might not be able to update tonight because she is very busy.

Hotaru: She does not own any of us, though she DOES own Hikari Minami

Natsume: ...

Hotaru: **Summary: **Before Mikan was transferred into the academy she was a singer and a very young one at her age. She was a singer when she was 5 years of age and she still is. Sometimes, she would have missions because she is now a special star, but sometimes she would have to postpone the missions and have Persona do her missions in her place while she goes to rehearsal or to her concert. Magazines and articles of Mikan everywhere in Gakuen Alice. Now no one really knows, besides the staff, that Mikan Sakura is actually the singer Hikari Minami. Natsume is also a singer, but he doesn't know that Mikan is actually Hikari Minami. Natsume doesn't have a stage name and so that is why he has more fan girls than usual when the whole academy found out that Natsume was the singer. What if one day Natsume happen to see Mikan going out the academy with a cape covering her and why does her singing sound so familiar? Find out for yourself!!

Mikan: Who knew Hotaru could talk that long!

Hotaru: *takes out a tape recorder* actually I recorded it.

Mikan and me: *falls anime style*

Natsume: enjoy the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **The Duet

"**Now, please welcome the rank number 1 and rank number 2..." said the announcer.**

"Hikari Minami and Natsume Hyuuga!!" yelled the announcer and left the stage. Hikari and Natsume entered the stage. Hikari smiled and caught all the guys in the room and waved. Natsume just stood there waiting for Hikari to get in place. Mikan and Natsume got into their positions as the music started to play.

(**Bold **is Hikari _Italics _is Natsume Underlined is the duet)

**Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah**

_Gotta change my answering machine  
__Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_

Natsume bent down on his knees in front of Hikari. Hikari bent down on her knees and held on to Natsume's face and lifted his face up to her.

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Hikari let go of his face and stood up.

**Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be**

Natsume also stood up and stood next to Hikari.

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Natsume walked away from Hikari and she tried to follow Natsume, but she couldn't as if there was an invisible wall blocking her way to Natsume.

_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio  
_

Natsume was at one end of the stage and Hikari was at the other stage.

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs**_**  
****So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)****  
**

Natsume and Hikari meet each other at the middle of the stage.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_  
**Why can't I turn off the radio?**  
_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

Why can't I turn off the radio?

Hikari and Natsume had their eyes closed until the music ended. They reopened their eyes and smiled, well, only Hikari did. Natsume noticed that Hikari's smile looked so familiar, but he shrugged it off. Hikari and Natsume left the stage. Hotaru smiled happy to know that Hikari sung better than they did when they were both four. The announcer came back onto the stage. "Well, that was So Sick. A wonderful duet too, don't you agree?!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered in reply for Hikari's and Natsume's duet. Hikari, Natsume, and Hotaru got into Natsume's car since Hikari's driver was having his night off. Natsume was sitting next to the window and Hotaru was sitting at the other window so Hikari was sitting in the middle. The ride to the academy took a while and Hikari was bored so she fell asleep. Her head fell on Natsume's shoulders.

Natsume knew Hikari fell asleep on his shoulder, but he wondered why she felt warm like Mikan. He looked at her for a while and saw that her face really DID look like Mikan's face. He looked back out the window until they got to the academy. Hotaru woke Hikari and helped her get into the academy, but before that she put her cape around Hikari. Natsume jumped onto a branch and followed Hotaru and Hikari to Mikan's room. He wondered why Hotaru was taking Hikari to Mikan's room so he stayed a while longer. He saw that Hotaru closed the curtains and made the room sound-proof while she was helping Mikan get out of her disguise. Mikan took a shower and went to bed. After Mikan was asleep, Hotaru went out of the room and into her room. Natsume jumped off the branch and into his room.

Mikan had dreams of someone and she sang duets with him. He knew about her secret. She woke up and smiled. She went to her desk and wrote down songs of the duets she sang with the "someone".

* * *

Hey, I'll try and update this story every night, but it depends because I have school now. Please review.


	3. The Concert

**Who Is She Exactly?**

_Italics-thoughts_

Me: Hello, I told you that I would update soon tonight and now I am doing it now.

Mikan: Yay, finally!!

Hikari: Mikan, get back over here and help me with the songs you had in your dreams.

Mikan: I had dreams?

Natsume: Why are you here, Minami?

Hotaru: Shut up, it's time for my part. *grabs some popcorn*

Ruka: **Summary: **Before Mikan was transferred into the academy she was a singer and a very young one at her age. She was a singer when she was 5 years of age and she still is. Sometimes, she would have missions because she is now a special star, but sometimes she would have to postpone the missions and have Persona do her missions in her place while she goes to rehearsal or to her concert. Magazines and articles of Mikan everywhere in Gakuen Alice. Now no one really knows, besides the staff, that Mikan Sakura is actually the singer Hikari Minami. Natsume is also a singer, but he doesn't know that Mikan is actually Hikari Minami. Natsume doesn't have a stage name and so that is why he has more fan girls than usual when the whole academy found out that Natsume was the singer. What if one day Natsume happen to see Mikan going out the academy with a cape covering her and why does her singing sound so familiar? Find out for yourself!!

Me: you didn't say that. Ruka did!!

Hotaru: So

Ruka: enjoy the chapter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **The Concert

**Mikan had dreams of someone and she sang duets with him. He knew about her secret. She woke up and smiled. She went to her desk and wrote down songs of the duets she sang with the "someone".**

Mikan had made about 3 songs already and it was time for her to go to class. Mikan did her routine and met with Hotaru outside her room. They both walked to class together. One by one students came into the classroom and class began. **"Will Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai come to "that" room and will Natsume Hyuuga go to the front gates? I repeat, will Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai come to "that" room and will Natsume Hyuuga go to the front gates?" **said the PA system. Mikan and Hotaru stood up and walked out of the classroom and Natsume jumped out of the window and to the front gates. Ruka went out of the classroom also. Mikan and Hotaru were in Shin's office and they were both excused from class because Mikan had an interview with Natsume and after that Mikan had a concert for fans only in a basement underneath a club at night.

Hotaru helped Mikan with her clothes. Mikan is wearing a red tank top and a white skirt. She is wearing brown boots that are just below her knees. Her hair are in braids and she has sunglasses on. Hotaru and Hikari went to their limo and went on their way to the studio to have that interview with Natsume. Natsume is already at the studio waiting for Hotaru and Hikari to arrive. Ruka arrives at the studio and then Hikari and Hotaru appears at the studio. "Nogi." said Hotaru. "Ruka-pyon?!" yelled Hikari. "Imai?! Mikan?!" yelled Ruka. "Sorry, I'm not Mikan, I'm Hikari Minami." said Hikari. "Then why did you call me with a -pyon? Only Mikan uses that." said Ruka. "Oh, I heard a lot about Mikan Sakura from my manager Hotaru and she told me about her and she calls you "Ruka-pyon" and I guess I got used to it." said Hikari laughing nervously. The three of them walked into the studio and saw Natsume there with the reporter. Ruka sat next to Natsume and Hikari and Hotaru sat on the couch.

"Okay, first question. What is your relationship with your manager?" asked the reporter. "Childhood friend." said Natsume. "Best and childhood friends." said Hikari. _"Imai doesn't have any childhood friends other than Polka/Mikan." _thought Natsume and Ruka. Ruka noticed Hotaru motioning him to follow her. Ruka followed her into another room. "Are the two of you in a relationship?" asked the reporter. Hikari blushed and shook her head. "No." said Natsume. "Okay last question. Are you two in love with someone?" asked the reporter. "Yes." said Natsume. Hikari became sad that Natsume loves another girl. "Yes, but he doesn't know how I feel." said Hikari. Natsume suddenly became jealous, but he doesn't know why.

**With Hotaru and Ruka**

"Imai, why did you bring me here?" asked Ruka. "Hikari Minami's name isn't her real name." said Hotaru. "Of course that's her real name, what is her real name then?" asked Ruka. "Her real name is Mikan Sakura. Take off her raven hair and olive contacts and look now you have Mikan." said Hotaru. "Then why does she dye her hair and have contacts?" asked Ruka. "To surprise Hyuuga and the raven hair reminds her of Hyuuga." said Hotaru. Ruka nodded his head in reply. "Don't tell Hyuuga or anyone about this or else." said Hotaru and taking out pictures of Ruka in his bear pj's hugging his teddy bear and his bunny on his head. "Imai!!" yelled Ruka chasing after Hotaru.

**Later that night**

Natsume and Ruka were invited to Hikari's concert by Hikari. Hotaru helped Hikari with her outfit again. She was wearing a red tube top and a black skirt that reached right above her knees and black boots that reached below her knees. Since she didn't have sleeves, the cuffs were on her wrists **(me: no they aren't wristbands, you know like what a butler wears, but imagine the sleeves gone and the cuffs still there)** and her hair was down and curly. There were two red ribbons on both side of her hair. Hikari received another earphone. The announcer came on stage and yelled "Ready to hear Hikari Minami!!" The crowd cheered. The announcer left the stage and the lights turned off. Hikari walked to the center of the stage.

The music started to play. The lights turns on slowly and slowly one by one. **(me: every time Hikari is standing, she is walking to and fro at random places)**

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Hikari puts her hand on her heart and makes a fist and falls on the ground as if she was in pain.

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Hikari stands up and pretends to think about some things.

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

Hikari falls down slowly.

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Hikari stands back up.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Hikari smiled and waved to her fans walking to the backstage. "Would you like one more song?!" yelled the announcer. The fans cheered. "Alright listen up for Hikari Minami!!" yelled the announcer and ran off the stage. Hikari came onto the stage wearing a pink kimono with Sakura petals on it.

Sakura iro Kataomoi no hito  
Sakura iro Me ga aeba hoho some

Sukoshi zutsu Otona ni chikadzuku  
Demo DAME ne Kaiwa ni nara nai no

Rouka dewa genki souna  
Egao da ne Me datte masu yo!

Aa Sakura mankai  
Nee Sakura mankai Mune no naka  
Mou Kotoba ni naranai kurai  
Koi no hana ga mankai

Saa Uchi akeru toki  
Aa Chiisa na mune ga Hari sake sou  
Dakara nee Kokuhaku shitara dakishimete  
Yasashiku . . .

Sakura iro Hatsu koi no iro ne  
Sakura iro Konna no hajimete yo

Sukoshi zutsu Nakayoku nareru no?  
Nanbyaku nen Kakete mo naritai no

Bentou wa oomori ne  
Watashi demo tsukureru kashira . . .

Aa Sakura mankai  
Nee Sakura mankai Suki sugiru wa  
Mou Anata igai no hito wa  
Me ni mo utsuranai mitai

Saa Anata ga iru wa  
Aa Me no mae ni anata Tatteiru wa  
Kono koi Kesshin wa mou katai no yo  
Tsuiteku . . .

Aa Sakura mankai  
Nee Sakura mankai Mune no naka  
Mou Kotoba ni naranai kurai  
Koi no hana ga mankai

Saa Uchi akeru toki  
Aa Chiisa na mune ga Hari sake sou  
Dakara nee Kokuhaku shitara dakishimete  
Yasashiku . . .

Kesshin wa mou katai no yo  
Tsuiteku . . .

Hikari leaves the stage with a smile and waves to her fans. Hikari goes to her dressing room and changed. Hotaru told her that Ruka already knows about her identity. Hikari was okay with that.

**At the Academy**

Mikan's disguise is off and Natsume learns more about Hikari, but still doesn't realize that she is Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Me: Whew, Finally got this chapter done.

Mikan: On to the next chapter of the story MIRAGE!!

Hikari: The songs she used are my happy ending and sakura mankai

Ruka: XxFallenDemonxX, if we keep talking about Mikan and Hikari, Natsume will find out about Hikari and Mikan.

Natsume: I find out what?

Me: Nothing

Hotaru: Please review


	4. Mikan's and Hikari's Singing

**Who Is She Exactly?**

_Italics-thoughts_

Me: I'm really sorry about the late update. I've become very busy lately and I even promised that I would update every night.

Mikan: You readers better forgive her.

Hotaru and Ruka: Do we have to read the summary again?

Natsume: *shrugs his shoulders*

Hikari: No

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **Mikan's and Hikari's Singing

The next day during lunch, Natsume heard a voice that sounded familiar. He followed he voice to the music room. He opened the door a little and saw Mikan singing and what else does he see?! He sees Mikan crying. He listens to Mikan sing and tries to figure out why her voice sounds familiar.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie

Your love is just a lie

Mikan finishes singing the song and whispered "Baka Natsume. You haven't realized yet, have you." Natsume heard her and saw her walking to the door. He jumped out of the nearest window and onto the tree. Natsume realized that he was late to Hikari's concert. He doesn't know why, but he goes to Hikari's concerts even though she rarely offers the tickets to him and Ruka.

Hotaru helped Hikari with her outfit yet again. "Hotaru, aren't you tired of doing my outfit for me everyday?" asked Hikari. Hotaru smiled and said "No." Hikari smiled back. Hikari was wearing a black tank top and at the bottom side was a big red heart. She was wearing black shorts and black boots that reached to her knees. Her hair was curly.

Hikari walked to the limo with the same cape again. They reached the studio and saw that the announcer was stalling for time. "Alright, and now here comes Hikari Minami!!" yelled the announcer and left the stage so Hikari could go on the stage.

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie

Your love is just a lie

"This song is dedicated to my one and only love. I sang this song in the music room before I came here and I know he is in here somewhere." said Hikari and walked off the stage and into the limo. Natsume raised his eyebrow. He wondered why Hikari sang the same song Mikan did in the music room and what did she mean by that she sang the song in the music room when there was only one song in the academy and Mikan was in it. He knew that Mikan's singing sounded like Hikari's singing. With the clues that he got so far, he guessed that maybe Hikari and Mikan might just be one person, Mikan Sakura. Natsume and Ruka walked to their limo and to the academy. Natsume found Mikan under the Sakura tree sleeping. Natsume sat down and stroked her hair. The stroking caused Mikan to wake up and this startled Natsume, but he kept his composure. Mikan sat up rubbing her eyes. "Mikan, I have a question for you." said Natsume. Mikan turned her head to Natsume and listened to him knowing that whenever he said her name he has something important to tell her.

"Mikan, are you the rank number 1 singer Hikari Minami?" asked Natsume and looked into Mikan's eyes. Mikan's eyes were wide opened and she was speechless for a moment.

**

* * *

**

Me: hehehe I left a cliffy.

Mikan: we want you to guess what is going to happen next.

Hotaru: we already know what's going to happen baka

Ruka: **sweatdrops**

Natsume: answer my question Polka

Mikan: uh...about that

Natsume: just answer the question, are you or are you not Hikari Minami?

Mikan: Uh...you'll find out very soon in the next chapter

Hikari: please review


	5. Hikari Minami's Real Identity

**Who Is She Exactly?**

_Italics-thoughts_

Me: I am so sorry, I had writer's block!!

Hikari and Mikan: Oh so that's why we haven't been on stage yet.

Natsume: Mikan answer my question...are you or are you not Hikari Minami?

Mikan: Uhhh...do I have to?

Hikari: How can she be Hikari Minami if I'm here with her?

Hotaru: Just forget the question you're wasting time and wasting time means wasting money you know

Ruka: *Sweat bullets* Enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Hikari Minami's Real Identity

"**Mikan, are you the rank number 1 singer Hikari Minami?" asked Natsume and looked into Mikan's eyes. Mikan's eyes were wide opened and she was speechless for a moment.**

Mikan was stuttering and looked away anywhere that was away from Natsume's face. An idea suddenly popped into Mikan's mind. "If I said I might be Hikari Minami what would you do?" asked Mikan looking at Natsume. Natsume was speechless for a while and Mikan smirked inside. "Tell you what since you and Hikari have a duet tomorrow, and if WE sing the song perfect match then yup Hikari Minami really is me, but you won't know what song we'll be singing now will we? Oh and if you hear her sing the song Imagine Me Without You. So later." said Mikan and walked to her dorm room. _"We?" _thought Natsume before smirking. "I guess you really ARE Hikari Minami because that's the song we're singing, baka." said Natsume before walking to his dorm room.

The next day after classes were over Mikan and Hotaru were in their limo with Hotaru helping Mikan with her outfit. Instead of having Mikan's hair dyed, it was still brown, but it was raven and her eyes were olive color in an illusion. Hikari was wearing a white tube top and white mini shorts. She also wore white laced boots that reached to her knees. Her hair was down and it was wavy. They were at the stage and Hikari waited for Natsume in the back stage. Natsume wore a black shirt and black shorts and black shoes. They both had ear phones. They walked out onto the stage and the music started.

(**Bold **is Hikari, Underlined is Natsume, **Bold Underlined** is duet, _Italics _is chorus)

**(Let the boys sing)**  
You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
I look broke baby - you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match

You're into fashion, dinners, and art  
I know the "south park series" by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match

(Let the girls sing)  
**We're like night and day - white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract  
**  
**(Aaaatract)**  
You keep your clothes so crispy and clean _(so clean)  
_I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "grease" baby - I love "snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match

**We're like night and day - white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attraaaaact**  
_(The girls sing)  
_**Ah-oh-oh wo-woh  
**  
_(The boys go)  
_Ah-oh-oh, oh-oh

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car to travel the world  
You love "grease" baby - I love "snatch"  
But that would make us a perfect maaaaaaaatch

**We're like night and day - white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match -  
**_(We're like) _**night and day - white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match  
Like night and day - white and black  
**_(Girls: ah oh owh, oh owh boys:owh)  
_**But what we have is a perfect match  
**_(Boys: ah oh owh, oh owh)  
_When I say this - you say that  
_(Girls: ah oh owh, oh owh boys:owh)  
_**But what we have is a perfect match  
**_(Boys: ah oh owh, oh owh)  
_**Like night and day - white and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
**_(What we have is a perfect match together)  
_**When I say this - you say that  
**_(Girls: ah oh owh, oh owh boys:owh.)  
_**But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract  
****(All: comes easy 'cause opposites attract)  
**_Attract  
Attract  
Attract _

I know - we'll beat the odds together  
We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

Hikari and Natsume left the stage and soon Hikari comes back onto the stage in a different outfit. She was in a red strapless dress that reached to her knees and black laced up boots to her knees. Hikari spoke into the microphone. "After this concert I would like to make a confession to all of you and I would liked it if my manager would record this concert or if you are please send me a copy" said Hikari. There was a piano and so Hikari sat on the stool and started to play on the piano while she sings.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Hikari gets off the stool and the piano and the stool was gone. "On to what I was saying about a confession, but first I would like Natsume Hyuuga to come onto the stage." said Hikari. Natsume gets onto the stage. "So Natsume who do you think I really am?" asked Hikari. Gasps were heard in the audience not knowing that Hikari Minami isn't really her real name. "Mikan Sakura." said Natsume. "Are you sure?" asked Hikari smirking inside. "Yes." said Natsume. Hikari smiled and her raven hair turns into her brown hair and her olive eyes turns back into brown eyes. "So how long have you known that Hikari Minami was actually me?" asked Mikan. "The day your last concert was held on." said Natsume. "Come on, we've known each other what 5 years?" said Mikan. "Actually, we've known each other longer, you just didn't notice." added Mikan. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Okay, all of the songs that I sang that were dedicated to someone, even the song I just sang." said Mikan. Natsume twitched in jealousy. "Were dedicated to...before that let's have Natsume confess to us who he loves." said Mikan grinning evilly inside. "Hotaru, are you still recording this?!" yelled Mikan. Hotaru gave her a thumbs up. "Come on, Natsume you know you wanna say it so tell us so your fan girls can stay away from you." said Mikan. "Mi-kan." said Natsume softly. "We can't hear you." said Mikan. "I said I love you dammit!!" yelled Natsume. He realized what he said and kept his composure. Mikan was surprised, but she smiled. "Really?" asked Mikan. "Yes really." said Natsume.

"Okay back to my dedicated songs, they were dedicated to Natsume Hyuuga here." said Mikan smiling. She walked to Natsume, on her toes, and gave him a peck on the lips. She looked at the fans smiling and blushing at the same time. "Too bad for you fan girls, he's mine now!! So back away from him!!" yelled Mikan glaring at all of his fan girls. Natsume let out a chuckle as to see how silly Mikan was to glare at his fan girls when that was his job. "And you fan boys, keep away from my Mikan." said Natsume hugging her from behind. The concert ended with Mikan and Natsume walking off the stage hand in hand and into their limo. Natsume escorted Mikan to her room. "My my, becoming polite now aren't you?" teased Mikan. "Hn. I don't want my girlfriend to get raped." said Natsume. Mikan pouts. "Mou, I won't get raped." said Mikan. "Because you won't let any guy touch me because of your jealousy so it's impossible for me to get raped." added Mikan. Natsume grinned seeing as how smart Mikan seemed. "Goodnight, Natsume-kun." said Mikan. "Goodnight." said Natsume leaning down and gave Mikan a peck on the lips before going to his room. Mikan smiled and went into her room having to see a tape on her bed labeled "Natsume Hyuuga's Confession" with a note by Hotaru.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I recorded this video for you. _

_-Hotaru_

Mikan smiled and put the tape on her desk and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Me: So now Natsume knows that Hikari is Minami. No need for the dopplerganger of yours Mikan.

Mikan: Okay

**Hikari vanishes**

Natsume: Don't talk to her Mikan, she's crazy

Mikan: She's not crazy.

Me: Yea I'm not crazy. Hotaru's crazy, she takes pictures and blackmails people. She's the devil's daughter I tell you

Hotaru: I take that as a compliment

Me and Mikan: Ahhh!!

Me: I told you she's crazy!!

Hotaru: The baka used the songs Perfect Match by A-teens and A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

Ruka: **sweat bullets** Please review


	6. The Proposal

**Who Is She Exactly?**

Okay, the next chapter might be the end, but for now I will be updating once a week since I am still having writer's block.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, or the songs

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **The Proposal

The next morning, Mikan woke up and did her morning routine. She walked out of her room and met Natsume outside her room with his fan girls behind him. Mikan smiled and locked her door. They walked to the classroom aware of the stares and glares they've been getting from their fans. Mikan entered the classroom only to be surrounded by her fans. "Mikan is it true that Hikari Minami is actually you? And you dedicated those songs to Hyuuga?!" yelled her fans. Mikan smiled. "Yes and yes." said Mikan and sat at her seat. Natsume entered the room and was surrounded by HIS fans. "Natsume-sama, why did love her instead of us when we're more prettier? And did you dedicate any of those songs to us?" asked his fan girls. "Because she didn't force me to love her for her looks, but for who she really is. And those songs were dedicated to Mikan, including those duets I sang with her." said Natsume walking to his seat. "So who do you love more then? Mikan Sakura or Hikari Minami." asked Mikan smirking inside. "Of course that's a trick question because you're both Hikari Minami and Mikan Sakura, but my answer is both of you, but mostly Mikan Sakura." said Natsume. Mikan smiled.

Natsume sat down in his seat next to Mikan and held her hand before standing up and dragged her to the front of the classroom. He stood on one knee and held onto Mikan's hand. _"He's going to propose to me!!" _yelled Mikan in her mind. Koko flinched because he heard Mikan yell. _"Gomen Koko." _thought Mikan. Koko nodded his head with a smile to tell her he forgave her. Natsume took out a red velvet box, opened it, and held it out to Mikan. "Will you, Mikan Sakura, marry me after we leave this place?" asked Natsume. "EHHHHH?!" said the class except for Koko because he read Natsume's mind, Hotaru because she knew Natsume was going to propose to her, and Natsume himself. Mikan nodded her head crying tears of joy. Natsume slid the ring on her ring finger. It was a gold band with a small red color gem that appears to be his alice stone. Natsume stood up. "I can't hear you. You have to say it." said Natsume. "Yes dammit why do I have to repeat it?!" yelled Mikan and jumped into his arms causing him to stumble backwards.

Claps were heard behind Natsume. Mikan and Natsume looked up, and the class looked up only to see...Narumi, wiping his tears, and her father, the headmaster, Shin Sakura, clapping. "Mikan's finally a big girl now." said Narumi. "A nice show and acting." said Shin clapping. "It wasn't a show, headmaster-sama." said the class. "It wasn't?" asked Shin. The class, but Mikan and Natsume, fell anime style with sweat bullet on their legs because they fell anime stlye. "Did you record that, Imai?" asked Shin. "Yes." said Hotaru taking out a tape. "Good, now here's your 10,000 rabbits." said Shin exchanging Hotaru the rabbits for the tape. "What are you planning to do with the tape, Outo-sama?" asked Mikan. "Why we're going to watch instead of class and we're going to let the fans watch it too." said Shin smiling. Mikan had those lines as her background and the background shattered as she was stiff.

They watched the video. Later that night, Mikan and Natsume had a duet. Mikan was wearing a white tube top gown while Natsume was wearing a suit. Mikan was still wearing the ring and her hair was down with curls at the bottom and a veil. The fans knew what the theme was, but they didn't know was that that this wasn't just any theme.

On both sides of the stage, there was a piano. Hotaru went to where Mikan's side of the stage is and sat at the piano. Ruka was at Natsume's side of the stage and sat at the piano. Both Hotaru and Ruka played the song, a duet, actually, "Wedding March", while Mikan and Natsume went to the center of the stage with their arms linked together.

"Minna-san, first I will sing a song, and then Natsume-kun will sing a song, and after that we all have a surprise for you!!" said Mikan letting go of Natsume while he went backstage. "All right, this song is called All About Us." said Mikan.

(**Bold **is Mikan, Underlined is chorus)

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
**  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about**  
**All about us** (all about us)  
**There's a thing that they can't touch**  
**'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us** (It's all about us)  
**It's all about love** (It's all about us)  
**In you I can trust** (It's all about us)  
**It's all about us**

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
**  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us **(all about us)  
**There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us **(all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us** (It's all about us)  
**It's all about love** (It's all about us)  
**In you I can trust** (It's all about us)  
**It's all about us** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)**  
It's all about  
All about us** (all about us)  
**There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**All about us**  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us** (all about us)  
**There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us **(all about us)

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know

**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us** (all about us)  
**We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**It's all about  
All about us** (all about us)  
**We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know** (ah ah)  
**It's all about us** (all about us)  
**  
It's all about us** (It's all about us)  
**It's all about love** (It's all about us)  
**In you I can trust** (It's all about us)  
**  
It's all about us  
**

Mikan smiled and waved to the fans walking to the backstage. Natsume went into the stage and started to sing his song.

**I gotta do it for the ladies  
And I gotta keep it hood.  
Where we at Polo? A  
I see you Rock?  
I'ma keep doing right?  
We just getting started.  
Yeaaa Man.**(and I think that shawty I got a thing for you yeah)  
**Doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.  
I can tell by the way you looking at me girl.**  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
(repeat x2)

**I'm what you want, I'm what you need.  
He got da trap, I'll set you free,  
Sexually,mentally,physically, emotionally,  
I'll be like your medicine, your take every dose of me.  
It's goin down on isle 3,I'll bag ya like some grocery's.  
And every time you think about it, you gonna want some more of me.  
Bout to hit the club make a movie yea rated R. Pull up like a Trap Star. thats if you had... Have you ever made love to a thug in a club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of nikes on. On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the flooor.  
You can meet me in the bathroom, ya you know im trained to go.** (watchin, watchin)  
**Oohh, get it shawty, on the floor  
Baby was made for love  
**  
**I wanna make love in this club** (in this club, in this club. in this club)  
**I wanna make love in this club** (in this club, in this club, in this club)

**In this club  
Thats right in the front in the front in the peak of the day Hey  
In the back**Hey**In the side**Hey  
**In the front** Hey  
**Left, right Oh crank that**Hey  
**In this club ohhhh  
**

You see you searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right.  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like.  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what your sipping on? Eh  
And I promise that I'ma keep it coming all night looooong.

Looking in your eyes,  
While you on the other side, hey

I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club

Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you baby then that's cool.  
You can leave them with my nigga's, let 'em know that I got you. Eh  
If you didn't know,you're the only thing that's on my minnd.  
Cuz,the way you staring makes me want to give it to you all nightt.

Looking in your eyes,  
While you on the other side,  
I can't take it no more baby I'm  
Coming for you.  
You keep doing it on purpose wind it and work it.  
Baby close our eyes and it'll just be me and you

I wanna make love in this club.

You might as well give me a kiss  
If we keep touching like this  
I know you scared  
Baby, they don't know what we doin  
Dont smoke it, im fresh right here  
Keep it up girl and I swear  
I'ma give it to you non-stop  
And I don't care who's watchin  
Watchin, watchin

Natsume left the stage. "Yes and that was love in this club." said the announcer. "And now for the surprise." said the announcer and left the stage. The recorded tape of Natsume proposing to Mikan played on a screen on the curtains.

Hotaru and Ruka played the song "Wedding March" slowly while Mikan and Natsume walked to the center of the stage, arms linked, and her veil was covering her face. Behind them was a larger screen to see their faces better for the fans. Narumi came on stage with Youichi beside him. "Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura as your wife?" asked Narumi. "Hn." said Natsume. "Mikan Sakura, do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband?" asked Narumi. "Yes." said Mikan softly.

"Please say your vows and exchange rings." said Narumi. Youichi came forward and Natsume took Mikan's rings were made out of a gold band with each other's alice stones on it. "I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you, Mikan Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." said Natsume putting the ring on Mikan's ring finger. Mikan took Natsume's ring. "I, Mikan Sakura, take you, Natsume Hyuuga, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." said Mikan putting the ring on Natsume's ring finger also.

"You may kiss the bride." said Narumi. Before Mikan and Natsume kissed each other, Mikan threw her bouquet not knowing who caught it and Natsume threw his garter at who knows where it's at. Natsume kissed her and Natsume kissed her back, but it was interrupted by Hotaru who was in a white off shoulder gown also and Ruka was wearing a matching suit. "What do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten about us too?" asked Hotaru. "Uhh, we're kissing each other and what did we forget?" asked Mikan. "You forgot that Ruka and I were getting married also." said Hotaru taking out her baka gun. "You never told me." said Mikan. "Yes I did just now." said Hotaru. "Heheh, okay then you and Ruka say your vows and then we can all go back home." said Mikan smiling and noticed that Hotaru was the one who caught the bouquet.

"Ruka Nogi, do you take Hotaru Imai as your wife?" said Narumi. "Yes." said Ruka. "Hotaru Imai, do you take Ruka Nogi as your husband?" said Narumi. Hotaru was silent. "Why do you think I'm doing this then?" asked Hotaru. Narumi and Ruka had sweat bullets. Youichi came forward again. Ruka's and Hotaru's rings were like Mikan's and Natsume's, but it was their alice stones instead. Ruka took Hotaru's ring and said "I, Ruka Nogi, take you, Hotaru Imai, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." and put the ring on Hotaru's ring finger. Hotaru took Ruka's ring and said, emotionlessly, "I, Hotaru Imai, take you, Ruka Nogi, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." and put the ring on his ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride." said Narumi. Ruka kissed Hotaru and she kissed him back. They broke the kiss and Hotaru threw the bouquet not caring whoever caught it and Ruka threw the garter. The announcer came on stage. "To tell you all the truth, I'm Mikan Sakura's father." said Shin removing his outfit. "Now who is the lucky girl that caught Mikan's bouquet, please step up." said Shin. "I'm behind you." said Hotaru. "I was getting on the stage with Ruka, but I didn't have the bouquet, and the stupid bouquet landed in my hands. What great coincidence that I needed a bouquet and I was getting married too." said Hotaru. "Oh, okay, if you caught Hotaru's bouquet, please step up." said Shin. A girl that looked like Natsume stepped up and was about Youichi's age. "EHH?! Aoi-chan, you caught it?!" yelled Mikan. Aoi nodded her head blushing staring at a certain silver hair boy. "Okay then. Just don't over excited." said Mikan.

"Okay, who caught Natsume Hyuuga's garter." said Shin. "He's also behind you." said Hotaru. "Eh?" said Shin and turned around. "Ruka caught it?" asked Shin. Ruka nodded his head. "Okay then, who caught the garter after Ruka threw it?" asked Shin. "Right, Old Man." said Youichi. "O-Old Man?" said Shin. "You-chan, that's my father you're talking to." said Mikan. "Tch." said Youichi. Mikan sweat dropped. _"Exactly like Natsume-kun." _thought Mikan. Mikan noticed Aoi staring at someone and she followed her gaze and realized that it landed on Youichi and vice versa for Youichi's gaze.

Mikan smiled. "You all know that this is real, right?!" yelled Mikan to the fans. "EHHHHH?!" yelled the fans. "Well, get used to it cuz me and Natsume are nearly weds and so are Hotaru and Ruka-pyon!!" yelled Mikan and dragged Natsume out of the stage. Ruka and Hotaru followed them with their arms linked. Aoi and Youichi linked their arms. Aoi was blushing while Youichi was looking calm, but inside he was really nervous. (A/N in this story Youichi is Mikan's brother, but not by blood. So they're not related in any way, Mikan and Youichi I mean)

Narumi and Shin left the stage and left the fans around the stage looking for their souls. All the fans' souls are gone because they are devastated that Mikan and Natsume are married and so are Hotaru and Ruka.

**

* * *

**

Okay, the next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review and the songs used in this chapter is All About Us by TATU and Love In This Club by Usher (I think)


	7. Epilogue

**Who Is She Exactly?**

Okay this really is the last chapter. Enjoy it.

_Italics-thoughts_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: **Epilogue

7 years after Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka were married and they were out of the academy, but not for long, Mikan had to become the next headmistress.

She and Natsume had a 3 year old girl name Hikari Hyuuga. Hikari loved to sing the songs Mikan and Natsume sang. Hotaru and Ruka had twins who were both girls name Mikeru and Mikaru. They are both 5 year olds. Now their lives didn't last as long as they thought it did. Why? No they're not divorcing each other or anything like that. It's because Mikan woke up under a Sakura tree and saw a boy with crimson eyes next to her with his manga on his face. She grabbed his manga and put it down. Now, Natsume had to wake up and glared at her. They were both still 11, yes, and Mikan and Natsume are still singers.

"Natsume I have something to tell you." said Mikan. Natsume raised his eyebrows in reply to telling her to go on. "HikariMinamiisactuallyme!!" said Mikan really quick that she ended up yelling it. "Speak slower, idiot." said Natsume. Mikan sighed. "I said that 'Hikari Minami is actually me.'" said Mikan. "So?" said Natsume. Mikan was confused, she was expecting a different reaction. "I already know that. I wasn't born yesterday. I have something to tell you." said Natsume. "What?" said Mikan. "Iloveyou." said Natsume quickly. "Speak slower. And I thought I was the idiot here." said Mikan. "I said 'I love you'" said Natsume. Mikan smiled and said "I love you, too, Natsume." They both kissed each other under the Sakura tree. "Did you know how I knew Hikari Minami was you?" asked Natsume after they broke the kiss. "Uhhh...why?" asked Mikan. "Because of you voice, smile, and your singing." said Natsume. "Awwww. I didn't want anyone to know until we were in high school." said Mikan. "Well, even if I didn't know, you would've still told me, so I would know either way." said Natsume. "Oh yea." said Mikan laughing sheepishly.

"Then I wonder why I had that dream?" asked Mikan to herself. "What dream?" asked Natsume. Mikan told Natsume of her dream and that dream was actually this story that you have just finished reading.

**

* * *

**

The reason why I named this story 'who is she exactly' was because in Mikan's dream Natsume wanted to know who Mikan is when in reality he already knew and because Hikari Minami was a mysterious girl with many secrets and on the last chapter all of her secrets as Hikari Minami was revealed when she was revealed as Mikan Sakura. I hope this makes sense. Please review.


	8. Reviews

**Who Is She Exactly?**

I would like to thank the following members

**sora094**

**dominiqueanne**

**starrynight3800**

**R3igN-H1m3**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**kae1523mae**

**animeaddict09**

**Demon-Wolf101**

**AYUMU10**

**xXOrangesakuraXx**

**nAughtyhAzel4344**

**Anonmynous(Whoever you are exactly)**

**mangaluver123**

**XxblackwingsxX**

**

* * *

**

**AYUMU10**

**Demon-Wolf101**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**animeaddict09**

**hikaru718**

**kae1523mae**

**starrynight3800**

**xmiku**

* * *

**AYUMU10**

**Aeria Masie**

**Demon-Wolf101**

**XxCrystal RainxX**

**hikaru.takamara**

**hikaru718**

**kae1523mae**

* * *

For reviewing, favoriting, alerting this story even thought it might have the same ending "mirage" did and future reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I hope I didn't spell your names wrong.


End file.
